


Break A Leg (Literally)

by TheSilverPen



Series: Zombies: High School and Beyond [1]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fits with my AU for the Freshman Year, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Zed breaks a leg, its kind of nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPen/pseuds/TheSilverPen
Summary: Zed breaks his leg during football practice Junior year and is stuck in a cast. Meanwhile, his friends try to cheer him up.





	1. The Break

Zed pulled on his practice pads, fitting his bright green jersey over them. He couldn’t shake the nervous feeling he had that something was going to go wrong at practice. He knew it was bad when even Addison had been asking him what was wrong that morning before they headed to practice. It was a Saturday practice, which meant both the cheerleaders and the football team would be there at the same time. Zed was happy for the distraction of watching Addison practice any chance he got, but today he wasn’t sure that even Addison in a cheerleading skirt could distract him enough. 

With a heavy sigh, he stepped onto the field and put his helmet on. After a few minutes of plays, he was starting to relax and forget his earlier anxiety. The next few minutes seemed to happen in a blur. One minute he had the ball and was running across the field, the next he was on his back, staring up at the sky as white hot fire shot through his leg. He’d felt the snap and the searing pain when it broke, but he was stunned. The pain had taken his breath away and he couldn’t move. He heard an ear-piercing scream and it took a minute for it to register that it was him screaming. 

Addison had heard the snapping sound as well and dropped her Pompoms, sprinting across the field. “Zed! Zed can you hear me?” She cried, kneeling beside him. He was dazed by the pain, staring off into space. “I’m right here baby. Look at me. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay…” she soothed, pulling his helmet off and stroking his hair. She glanced down at his leg and nearly threw up at the sight of it. “God…Zed, don’t look. Don’t look at your leg okay, baby?” Her words did no good as Zed lifted his head to look at his leg. His eyes widened at the sight and he turned, getting sick on the grass beside him. 

The paramedics were rushing across the field, but Addison could tell that Zed was going into shock. She’d seen it before, when he collapsed Freshman year from his z-band. She backed off as they arrived, letting them stabilize him. Soon enough, he was wrapped in blankets on a gurney and being loaded into the ambulance. Addison hopped in the back with him, refusing to let him go by himself. Plus, she knew the most about his medical history besides his dad. “Mmm…Addie…zag zorga zurt…” Zed mumbled. Addison looked to the paramedic who was a zombie to translate. 

“He’s not really making sense. The only word that actually meant anything was that he said ‘hurt’. I’m guessing he’s in a lot of pain but I’ve given him as much as I’m allowed until we get to the hospital. Just keep him calm.” He replied. Addison nodded, taking Zed’s hand. He seemed to relax at her touch and she was grateful. The ride was pretty smooth and before she knew it, Zed was being whisked off to surgery. She made the usual calls while she waited, to his dad and Eliza and Bonzo, then to her parents so that they wouldn’t worry. Zevon tried to get out of work, but he was stuck. Addison promised to keep him updated and promised that she’d stay with Zed. Eliza and Bonzo had, of course, practically ran the entire way to the hospital, Bonzo carrying Zoey on his back. 

“Hey Zoey! Aw it’s okay!” Addison soothed when she spotted the little girl crying. It had been two years since Zed’s incident Freshman year, but it had scarred poor Zoey. “He hurt his leg, but he’s going to be okay sweetie.” She explained, pulling Zoey from Bonzo’s back and into her arms. She settled against the older girl’s shoulder, her tears eventually stopping as Addison hummed a song. “She may be ten, but she still falls asleep the same way.” Addison handed Zoey off to Bonzo as a doctor approached. 

Addison stepped forward, biting her lip. “Family for Zed Necrodopoulus?” He asked. Addison nodded. “He’s out of surgery and resting. You can see him if you’d like.” She nodded again and followed the doctor to Zed’s room. She steadied herself and stepped inside, taking a seat beside his bed. His leg was in a cast, slightly suspended in the air and he looked peaceful. She stroked his hair gently, frowning as she watched him sleep. 

Eventually, Zed opened his eyes, wincing at the light. “No…” he groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. Addison couldn’t help but smile at her boyfriend’s antics. She got up and turned the light down, taking her seat again. “Better…” he sighed. “Where am I?” 

“Hospital. You broke your leg during practice. It was pretty bad, Zed. I could see the bone…” She sighed, closing her eyes at the thought. Zed frowned and readjusted in the bed. He was in pain, but it was nowhere near as bad as it had been. He hated the thought of Addison seeing him hurt. He took her hand, kissing the back of it gently. She looked up with a small smile. “Rest up, baby. You’ve been through a lot today.”


	2. Hospital Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zed can't sleep and Addison won't leave, so the two of them go on a stroll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a little short guys.

Try as he might, Zed couldn’t sleep. The cast was big and bulky, and with his leg slightly suspended, he couldn’t roll onto his side. His back was aching from lying down and he was anxious to get out of bed. Addison had gone home, only after he’d insisted she get a good night’s rest, so he was all alone. His dad had stopped by and brought Zoey in, followed by Eliza and Bonzo, but he’d made them all go home and sleep. 

As he shifted again, the door to his room opened and Dr. Abrams stepped in. “Zed! I heard you were here. Dr. Bell told me you broke your leg.” She noted, taking a seat. 

“Yeah. Football practice gone wrong. I’m trying to sleep but everything’s uncomfortable.” He sighed. Dr. Abrams stood and lowered Zed’s leg, taking the stress off of it. “That’s so much better…” 

“No problem. I checked your chart on my way in and it’s safe to lower it. If you want I can get you in a wheelchair and maybe wheel you around for a bit? Get you out of your room?” She suggested. Zed nodded and a few minutes later, found himself being wheeled down the halls of the hospital. “Addison didn’t leave,” she began. “She wanted to make you think she complied but she’s in the family waiting area. I got her set up in there when I came in for my shift.” Zed shook his head. Of course Addison was close by. He knew her better than that. Dr. Abrams wheeled Zed to Addison’s makeshift room and parked the chair. 

Addison was still up, looking up from her book when Zed was wheeled in. “Zed! What are you doing up?” 

“He couldn’t sleep so I figured maybe you two could go for a stroll. Well, he’s in a wheelchair but you get the point.” Dr. Abrams explained. She left Zed with Addison and headed off. Addison got up and pushed his wheelchair, walking down the hall. They were both quiet for a few minutes, Zed staring at the fish tank. He’d never really seen one before, as there weren’t a lot of nice things in Zombietown. It was peaceful and calming. 

Addison stopped, standing beside him as they stared at the tank. “Pretty, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah,” Zed nodded. “We don’t have anything like this in Zombietown. Well, I guess we do now, in the hospital at least.” He replied. A lot had changed in the last two years. Zed couldn’t believe that Freshman year had changed everything for the better. They were Juniors now, almost ready to graduate next year. They’d come so far. Addison wheeled Zed back to his room and helped him into bed. “Stay with me…please?” He begged. She nodded and climbed in beside him, wrapping her arms around him. Zed settled in and finally drifted off to sleep.


	3. Home Comfort

Zed was glad to finally be home, but he had to admit, the cast was annoying. Since he couldn’t climb stairs all that well, his dad had rearranged the den into a makeshift bedroom for him. It wasn’t the same, but at least it was comfortable. Zoey’s dog Puppy had been on Zed’s lap since he got home, refusing to move unless Zed needed up. He had to admit, it was kind of nice. He didn’t have to go back to school for a couple of days and the amount of food his teammates had brought him was insane. 

Zoey had snuck in while Zed was asleep and painted the toenails on his bare foot in the cast, so it was a bit of a shock when he woke up and saw it. He had to laugh though, it was pretty cute. The door to his room opened and Eliza and Bonzo stepped in. Bonzo handed Zed a teddy bear and he grinned. “Thank you, Bonzo.” He replied.

“Gar zinga!” Bonzo cheered. 

“He’s been waiting all day to give that to you. He found it at the hospital gift shop and couldn’t resist.” Eliza explained. “How’s the leg? Hurting a lot?”

Zed shook his head and readjusted. “No, it really doesn’t hurt much. It’s uncomfortable to say the least but it’s only 6 weeks. I can do it. No football really sucks though.” He sighed. Eliza sat down next to him and pulled out a marker. She started doodling on Zed’s cast while he watched. “So what did I miss today? Dad’s keeping me home.” 

Eliza shrugged. “Not much. Mr. Gill basically just talked about his wife leaving for Cancun with her boyfriend and leaving him with divorce papers. It was kind of intense.” Zed grimaced, glad he’d missed that drama. Mr. Gill was forever going on about his family life in their math class, which made for an interesting class, but not a lot of learning. 

*****************

Bonzo and Eliza stayed for a couple of hours until Addison’s cheer practice was over. Despite Zed being trapped in the house, he and Addison had planned a stay-at-home date for the night. Zed’s dad had agreed to take Zoey for a playdate with a few friends to the local playzone for kids so that Zed and Addison could have some time to themselves.

Addison finally got to Zed’s, unlocking the door and stepping inside. “Zed? I’m here!” She called out. 

“I’m in here! Leg’s hurting so I can’t really get up.” He called back. Addison made her way down the hall to the makeshift room Zed was set up in. She stepped in, dropping her backpack to the floor and making her way to her boyfriend. Zed pulled her close as she settled in against him. “I missed you today.” He sighed, kissing the top of her head. “It’s kind of boring just sleeping all day.”   
“Are you even a teenage boy?” Addison chuckled. “Trust me, you didn’t miss much today. It was pretty boring. Oh, but Bucky made an announcement today. I’m head cheerleader! Finally, I’m the sole captain!” 

Zed grinned. “That’s amazing! Wow, I can’t believe that Bucky is finally stepping down.” 

Addison nodded. “Yeah, he figured it was about time. He graduated last year but Principal Lee let him stay on to help me out. He decided that it’s time to focus on college so I officially lead the cheerleaders now.” Zed popped in a movie and Addison ordered a pizza, the two of them content on catching up on movies they’d missed. With their schedules, it was hard for them to go to the movies as often as they wanted, so they’d settled on watching them when they came out on DVD. The pizza arrived soon enough and they ate until they were full. 

As the movie went on, the two of them became more interested in each other than the movie. Addison leaned in for a kiss, climbing on to Zed’s lap. She positioned herself carefully, trying not to hurt his leg. They kissed for a while before Addison eventually curled up against him and fell asleep.


	4. Recovery is Better With Friends

When Zed woke up, there was a surprising lack of Addison next to him. The smell of breakfast drifted through the house, prompting him to try and get out of bed. Slightly clumsily, he got to his feet and grabbed his crutches, maneuvering into the hallway and the kitchen. “Something smells good.” He noted, plopping down in one of the chairs. 

Addison turned and smiled. “I’m making French Toast. I figured since you’re recovering, you need some good food in you.” Zed was glad the restrictions on what zombies could eat had been reduced, meaning that a lot more of the options available to humans had been made available to them. For instance, Zed could still remember the first time he’d gotten to taste bacon – and it hadn’t made him any more likely to attack humans, contrary to popular belief. Once that rumor had been dispelled, zombies were allowed meat in their diets, which had actually helped quite a few. Since their systems were just slightly modified from humans, they still needed a lot of the things that humans required in their diets. 

She set the plate down in front of him and he dug in, devouring the food. “Someone was hungry.” She chuckled. 

“Hospital food is awful compared to this. You’re a great cook, Addie.” Zed smiled. The two of them ate in silence, happy to just be in each other’s company. After breakfast, they cleaned up their plates and settled in for a lazy Saturday of TV and video games. Zed had to admit, if this was going to be the next six weeks, it might not be so bad. 

************

“Alright Zed, the cast is off! How does it feel?” Dr. Bell asked, removing the last pieces of the cast from his leg. Zed flexed his leg, wincing at the slight soreness leftover. He stood, trying to get a feel for having the cast off. It didn’t help that the leg he broke was the one that had suffered slight nerve damage Freshman year, so it was slightly weakened already. 

“It’s sore, but good. I think I’ll be good as new soon.” He replied. The doctor nodded. He still had a few weeks of physical therapy before he’d be back to playing like normal, but he was happy to be able to walk around without the crutches. 

To celebrate, Zed, Eliza, Bonzo, Addison and Bree all went out for pizza. “So, how’s it feel to finally have two legs back?” Eliza asked. 

“It’s amazing, honestly.” Zed sighed. “I can’t wait to be back on the team.” His friends smiled as they all dug into the food. It didn’t matter if he was sick or hurt, with friends like these, he’d never have to worry. They would be there to make him feel better all the time.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys. So I'm not thrilled with the ending once I went back and read it. My college classes just ended for the semester so I think that I might go back and edit it. I may just end up reposting each chapter and adding more details, so keep an eye out for this being updated!


End file.
